winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoseForever
] ] ] Messages Give me a pic plz,and don't worry i'm quite busy too!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah i hope so too!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I don't know if this is true but i think Season 5 is gonna air on December!!!! Cause there was a commercial of "Nickelodeon Style" and i heard Winx Club and my sister said they were in their sirenix forms in 3D!! I wish it was true!!Allijah1022 (talk) 09:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle. We're not adding the "List of Spells" categories to pages anymore, since they're pages and have the spells on them. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 06:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Are there other dolls you want to add or are you asking about the dolls I already added?? WonderBuono! (talk) 17:06, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Whatever you said,and that Flora Linphea Rose....she copying my pics!Someone tell her that i'm Iamnoone,but she said i'm not,i sended her a messages but no reply,i think i gotta report her....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ And i'll adopt your wiki,it mean make your wiki mine.....but the right still your,but i need you to grant me the highest user's rankMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hello flora!i havent been chatting with you for a while. what do you think about dark sirenix?? bye now. sorry to leave so quickly. but i'll be online everyday. You're my friends,i'm allow you to use my pics,but it doesn't mean your friends can use them,too.....and i'll adopt your wiki,but i need to be a head admin,got it?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah yeah i already know that,but i still need to be a head admin....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'll report anyone that used my pics on FB without asking me or give me credits........Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tell your friends to give me credits if they want to use my pics.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hi flora,i might need your help!!! how r u? I wont leave soon. and mason's not answering my question. so..should we create a sirenix gurdian page. the titles can be like"Blooms Gurdian Of Sirenix" Just curious, what do you need to edit there??? There are a lot of galleries thank to free-time users, if you know... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a list of the galleries you need and send me? There're tons of galleries here >.ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) You live in philippens! I was born there but I currently living in the UK. Bloomwinxfan Nope, it just a contributer!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Sorry for late reply but I was so busy recently... And oh. The pages are unlocked as you requested. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:56, December 9, 2012 (UTC) heloo.are u on deviantartt?? Some of your "friends" been claiming that those pics with da "Iamnoone" watermark is belonged to them,can you go and tell them to give me some credit?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ In that case,i got nothing! Also, Chantix Wiki is a bit copied Winx Club Wiki style!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Okay. Btw, whenever you create any new thing concerning to my projects, please come and discuss with me first. It kinda bother me when you just do that by your mind.ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 01:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) If it had the agree of the admins, yes, otherwise, no, i'm really stric about pics stuff!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah... i give you until the end of Chirstmas,after Chirstmas...you known what gonna happend if you don't give me credits.......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You told your friends but they not follow, it doesn't count neither OK? You gotta make sure their follow.........!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ That right! Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I already told you before, i'm really stric about pics stuffs, i won't put emotions to bussiness no more, bussiness is bussiness, but with friends like Tiff or Borys, i'll make an exception for them, yes, my additute changed, after i visit Chantix Wikia for a long time............Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Someone adding nonsense to your talkpage, i've removed itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tomorow is Christmas......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Please delete your pages about Chantix Club on Winx Club Fanon if you've abandoned them, to lower the wiki storageMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You musn't replace transformations pics! It now fully uploaded, don't change it, even if it HD, one more time and i'll report to the adminsMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wait a fucking minute, you're not Rutchelle, who the fuck are you, how you get to control her account? I'm ordering you as a Military Personel!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You trying to fools us?Rutchelle?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Are you okay Rutchelle? Is something bothering you? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Who said i didn't give you time, you still got times, i said after Chirstmas.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I won't block you here, but i'll on Facebook, you can create another account, what the problem?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Now you blame the connection! Pics just only a small part of why i don't want to be your friend anymore, the reason my goddamn brother told you on Chantix Club Wikia.Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You no longer my friend, why should i care, i only for my friends and who i respect like Rose, she not consider me to be her friend, but i still help her. You disappointed me badlyMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ So you decided to leave, you think more for your friends on facebook than here? I'm bet Fatimah gonnna miss you, and also some other people, you decide to cut all your friends here?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ And you must add the delete template yourself on your pics that you want to delete, you're not a princess aroud here, thanks!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Why? 'cause me?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 14:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC) look at your templates on Chantix Wikia, then you said you never have been a copy cat! Yes i admit that you never lie to me before but.......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK, what about your talkbox, you've been showing off your powers to new users...........Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Can you promise me one thing, do not be a copy cat and showing up your powers,OK?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Look at one of your talkbox - FloraEnchantix - Co-Leader of Project Music and Spells That showing off your powers Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK, tell me, do you still want to be my friend?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Let be friends again, shall we?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do you watch Tinker Bell?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://disneyfairy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity If you to help us out, this wiki about Tinker Bell!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Also, from now on, please call me Harper, don't use my rel name, OK?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Flora, please don't leave. I'm still your friend and a lot of other people are too. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) See? Any people here care about you, i don't want them to be sad, so here a deal, you'll stay here, in exchange, all the pics your friends copied from me, is free, deal?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Can you go and clean up your gallery page?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Oh gosh, then i thought it still there! OK then, i'm back at workingMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Fix your profile please!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Need a hand?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ DoneMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah, you should fix you grammars errors, templates, stuffs, decorate your userpage, if you need any help, or want something, PM meMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm decorating my userpage to celebrate New Year Eve, that why i told you should decorate your userpageMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Sorry, Chantix Wiki is your own fanon wiki, i don't know anything about it, so you're on your own, i can only help out here, Disney Fairies Wiki and Winx Club Fanon WikiMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ PS: need help on that wiki? Ask FrostMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm on it, while waiting, you can decorate your userpage, making it look newMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ What? You copied her style? Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Look like or copied is the same to me, look at Tiff userpage, nobody have a userpage that look like her, look at my userpage and Fatimah's userpage, nobody have a userpage like us! Copied Rose's style it spamming the rules!That why i'm tellin you to decorate your userpage, add more templates, pics, ect.... take my userpage as an example, i added alot of new codes and templates, i'm teaching Tiff and Fatimah how to use them too! Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It look pretty the same for me, your old profile have more your style on this new profile If you want to learn/make codes, templates, you know who to ask BFFs? Rose's idea? Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Talkboxes fixed!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Warning: If you using a headphone, that you might want to lower it, 'cause now my userpage and talkpage will full of musics! Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ What time is it now at your country?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Unlocked. Enjoy editing ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:36, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Could you please just let them be? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:13, January 4, 2013 (UTC) i see that you have been uploading pics from Facebook, i want to ask if itreally your, and if it not, you got the permission to upload that yet? I don't want another Michael Winx Club stituation happend again!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Please don't download random pics on GoogleMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You just said "If it small size, it've been downloaded from Google"!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You know, Sarah've been downloading random pics from Google lately, and some of them are from Michael Winx Club, he starting to messing with her and spamming the rules, i tried to defend her, i'll defend anyone in this wiki when it come to a war, no matter how stupid or suck he/she it, yes, i'm sucessfully defended her, but the result is Winx Club Wiki is now blacklisted on Michael Winx Club, and i got warning from FlamePhoenix, and she safe! I don't want that to repeat again, so please don't upload pics that belong to you pleaseMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ WILL YOU PLEASE DON'T DOWNLOAD PICS THAT NOT BELONG TO YOU?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ um....i know you not gonna like this probably, well, to thank you for listened to me, i have a New Year present for you, i captured a large amount of pics, and i won't upload it here, here one of them, enjoyMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah, it look good, i'll upload the whole thing on Facebook, man this going to be a long nightMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I haven't sleep for a week, duh uh!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Nah don't mention it, how you doing these day?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Pls I really dont understand how to make this talkbox, I guess I'm really just DUMB.... ugh. pls help me... WinXBelieviXHarmoniXSireniX (talk) 09:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Bloomy Fix your userpageMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Alright, you starting to gain some hatersMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Maybe, anyway, i'm done fixingMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I met the one messing with your userpage last night, he lunatic, addict to game, and don't what he doing, me and him were playing Counter Strike last nightMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ The only language he understand is games languageMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ he can only understand what the game saying, his brain damaged!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Looks! I didn't say anything about your pics are nothing or somewhat like that! As Co-Leader, I know what I'm doing and I'm trying to keep the Winx's pages are in control! And don't worry about the transformation pics, I'll take care about them! Btw, the pages you requested are unlocked. And beautiful pics or not are depent on your eyes. If you see them beautiful, they're beautiful and so on. P/S: For your information, FLora, I haven't deleted the pics from your old gallery yet, so could you bring them back to your gallery once again? I'll be very happy if you do that! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:32, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay dear <3 By the way, can you please tell what do you think about my main fairy, Liana, Flora??? 05:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) WinXBelieviXHarmoniXSireniX (talk) 11:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Bloomy Hey! Don't mess up Bloomy's template, i fixed it last night, and today, i saw an error! Readed the contributions list, it was you who messed it up! Oh okay ^^! BTW, do you've a DeviantART account sweetie??? 07:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) User page is fixed! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Rose fixed it there nothing wrong with Mndis's edits, why you undo them? Steps on your 1st archive http://www.bandicam.com 11:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) The cracked link have been shutdown. I'm the only one who have it, right now. And you can't fixed it? Done, and nevermind That's maybe because of the complex codes... Don't worry, I caught that for times... Btw, sorry for late reply... I was missed a few messages... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) It's hard to explain, but there are many codes used to create the talkbox standard template, and you, me, people in this wikia use that standard template to create our own talkboxes. And when something's wrong with these complex codes, it'll make an influences to our talkboxes. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC) You can read my guide at the main page of the wikia. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) It's going well, thank you. ??? Who's that person? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thank you. And invite people from what??? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) IDK, that depends on you. But if they ruin this wikia, they'll be banned. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) For the last time, what wrong with Mndis's edits? I don't see any error, so why are you keeping undoing her edits???? She added it on spell pages, so it OK by me, and i know she won't do that after i talked to her, she take Wikia seriously You've been upload this wiki's pics to Facebook! Radnom pics, and mostly templates pics, i caught it with my own eyes, any excuse? If you can capture pics, why you have to download Bandicam? And please learn about codes first before edit your template! It just a simple error, i'm done PNG or JPG is the same, it just the file extensions, and your's talkboxes pics remind me of someone's talkboxes, it just that your talkboxes had higher quality images and different watermark.......... Yup! Hi Flora! How are you??? 08:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I got a very good memory, and in fact, i think they EXACTLY like her, just higher quality Yer right! It reminds me ALOT of people, in fact, it other people's talkboxes pics, but now in higher quality, that the same for me! So Rutchelle, what did WinXBelieviXHarmoniXSireniX say when you told her? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:26, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Unblocked... You can tell her log in now... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:39, January 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay... She'll know that... So how are you today? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:48, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle :D! How are you? Btw, What's the weather like in the Phillipines? It's so hot in Australia and we're having so many bush fires. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC) That's good. Well, in Australia there's alot of land that's just covered in bush. In Summer, the sun can start fires is in the forests/bush and a lot of it burns. Sometimes the fires are even deliberately lit. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:00, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty good, thank you so much for asking dear <3! Can I ask who's your fav Selkie? 08:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Flora. At least it rained today :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ^^! How's weather in Philippines??? 08:25, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know that... I hope you'll feel better soon. I think you mother is right. You need to rest and everything will be back to normal. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh... That's good :D! Are you in dA? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I can't enter that album @@... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) The one messing with your userpage, not going to do that again, i teached him a lesson. This is the last time i help you in this case, bring to much troubles - Police Its owner has prohibited people to look it... I can't connect with the link. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:26, January 18, 2013 (UTC)